


Что-то, что мы не осознаём

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Snogging, angst/comfort/fluff, another kissing fic, sorta fluffy at the end anyway, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Первый раз, когда Шерлок целует Джона; первый (и второй) раз(ы), когда Джон целует Шерлока.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 20





	Что-то, что мы не осознаём

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [subtleties that we are not aware of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247885) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



> Название истории − строчка из песни «Damaged people» (из альбома «Playing the Angel») группы «Depeche Mode».

В первый раз Шерлок целует Джона не после дела, не после погони и даже не после того, как они поссорились, а посреди ночи. Если бы не тот факт, что Джон спит чутко и просыпается, как только Шерлок садится рядом с ним, он даже не заметил бы, что это произошло.

Но так как он живёт с Шерлоком и его будят среди ночи, чтобы начать гоняться за каким-нибудь злодеем, он спит даже более чутко, чем раньше. Шерлок будит его так часто, что он уже почти не жалуется. Поэтому он смотрит на Шерлока с сонным любопытством; тот сидит рядом с ним на кровати, сцепив руки и зажав их между коленями. Он в пижаме, волосы растрёпаны, а на лице готовность встретить бурю. Не поднимая голову, Шерлок шепчет его имя.

Похоже, он сломлен.

− Шерлок? − Джон приподнимается на локте, протирая сонные глаза. Он внимательно смотрит на Шерлока, а потом подтягивается ещё выше, чтобы откинуться на спинку кровати.

− Шерлок, с тобой всё в порядке? − Джон автоматически переходит в режим врача, осторожно пробегая руками по каждой части тела Шерлока, до которой может дотянуться, в поисках ран, крови, опалённых бровей и ожогов. Он пытается понять, почему его гордый, с прямой осанкой сосед по квартире сгорбился рядом с ним и дрожит, выглядя для всего мира так, будто пытается спрятаться от монстров под кроватью.

Шерлок не отвечает. Даже в тусклом свете, льющемся из окна, Джон видит, что тот изо всех сил старается сдержать дрожь, но это ему не удаётся. Напряжение исходит от него, как жар.

− Шерлок, что случилось? − настаивает Джон.

Шерлок качает головой и наклоняется вперёд, пока они не оказываются лбом ко лбу. Это уже случалось раньше, когда они прижимались друг к другу и смотрели друг на друга, находясь так близко, что чувствовали только запах находящегося напротив человека, но на этот раз Шерлок не смотрит ему в глаза. Насколько Джон может понять, Шерлок так себя ведёт, когда хочет, чтобы он задумался, или когда сам хочет подумать, или когда хочет, чтобы он замолчал. В последнем случае это часто работает. Это всегда заставляет Джона замолчать.

В этот раз Джон не может молчать.

− Шерлок, ты меня беспокоишь, что происходит?

Шерлок крепко зажмуривается и трётся носом о нос Джона.

− Шерлок? − голос Джона становится мягким... ну, _мягче_. Его руки медленно перестают двигаться, останавливаясь на плечах Шерлока.

Шерлок делает глубокий, прерывистый вдох; всё в нём ещё дрожит. Джон быстро проводит ладонями вверх и вниз по рукам Шерлока, бормоча что-то успокаивающее. Шерлок, кажется, его не слышит.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока, недоумевая, что происходит. Он не знает, что делать, или почему Шерлок такой, или как это исправить.

Шерлок наконец открывает глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джоном. Его глаза широко распахнуты, взгляд − безумный и разбитый, как миллион осколков стекла. Джон замирает, а Шерлок сдвигается, приближается, пока их губы не соприкасаются, неумолимо медленно, леденяще медленно.

Джон чувствует, что всё его существование сузилось до Шерлока, занимающего всё его поле зрения. Его это вполне устраивает. Он осторожно делает вдох и медленно выдыхает прямо в едва приоткрытые губы Шерлока.

 _Вот это_ , думает он. Джон надеется, что его глаза передадут то, что он чувствует: доверие, готовность, _да_. Он ещё не знает, что нужно Шерлоку, но не собирается останавливать его.

Шерлок целует его, мягко прижимаясь губами, едва ли достаточно долго, чтобы каждый из них мог бы посчитать это поцелуем. Он шепчет имя Джона снова и снова между поцелуями, его голос срывается и наполняется болью.

Джон изо всех сил старается не взять верх, хотя на самом деле ему хочется поглотить Шерлока, утонуть в нём. Джон изо всех сил старается не делать что-то больше, чем просто обнимать Шерлока за плечи. Он изо всех сил пытается держаться свободно, пытаясь ободрить Шерлока, не пугая его. Во всяком случае, не пугая его больше, так как тот, кажется, уже испуган.

Их поцелуи удлиняются бесконечно, углубляются ещё медленнее. Руки Шерлока по-прежнему крепко зажаты между коленями, будто тот боится прикоснуться к нему, будто Джон уйдёт, исчезнет, никогда не будет настоящим, если он рискнёт коснуться чего-то кроме его губ и носа. Но дрожь утихает, и большая часть напряжения уходит с его плеч, а затем и с остальной части спины, и, наконец, с шеи. Джон пользуется случаем, чтобы мягко, нежно направить Шерлока пальцем по подбородку, чтобы тот чуть-чуть повернул голову, так что следующий поцелуй будет глубже, длиннее. Джон вздыхает, потому что _да_ , _это_ , и Шерлок тихо стонет.

Поцелуи ослабевают так же медленно, как и углубляются, пока они не возвращаются к тому, с чего начали: лбы вместе, носы соприкасаются, дыхание смешивается. Джон открывает глаза, и мгновение спустя Шерлок закрывает свои. Джон рад, что тот в его руках больше не дрожит, надеясь, что он помог, надеясь, что они не просто всё безнадёжно испортили, всё ещё не понимая, что происходит.

− Джон, − шепчет Шерлок почти ровным голосом, или, по крайней мере, немного дрожащим по разным причинам, и это радует, потому что Джон сам не такой уж спокойный.

− Т-с-с... − отвечает Джон. Ему не нужно знать, почему или как, или если Шерлок уже сожалеет об этом. Он крепче прижимает Шерлока к себе, борясь с желанием захихикать, сопротивляясь сильному желанию снова поцеловать его, овладеть им, _взять_ его. Шерлок поворачивает голову и наклоняется ещё ниже, пока не утыкается носом в его плечо. Шерлок делает последний глубокий судорожный вдох и тает в объятиях Джона.

Джон прижимается щекой к склонённой голове Шерлока и в конце концов засыпает.

***

Когда Джон впервые целует Шерлока, тот спит на диване. Тот не просыпается, когда Джон опускается на колени рядом с диваном и на мгновение прижимается губами к губам Шерлока, прежде чем подняться на ноги и пойти на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе утренний чай. Шерлок спит гораздо глубже, чем Джон, когда действительно позволяет себе уснуть.

Во второй раз всё прошло гораздо лучше, слава богу.

Джон почти убедил себя, что Шерлок, разбудивший его и поцеловавший посреди ночи, был плодом его чересчур активного воображения. Это заставило бы Джона невероятно грустить, если бы не это почти. _Почти_. Это довольно смешно, на самом деле, так как Джон никогда не нуждался в почти, когда дело касалось кого-то, кого он хотел. На самом деле, Джон никогда даже особенно не нуждался в своём чрезмерно активном воображении, прежде чем затащить кого-то в постель. Но в последнее время он очень нуждался в этом, особенно в последние несколько дней.

Так вот оно что. Он почти убедил себя, что Шерлок никогда не целовал его, никогда не изливал всю свою жизнь, свой страх перед неизвестностью и своё невыносимо ноющее _желание_ в рот Джона посреди ночи, дрожа от ужаса, а затем свернулся практически на его груди. Когда Джон проснулся на следующее утро с больным плечом и скрипом в шее от неловкой позы во сне, Шерлока рядом уже не было. За исключением того, как Шерлок смотрит на него, когда думает, что он не обращает на него внимания. Как будто Джон топчет его сердце, а он не понимает, что с этим делать или даже как это происходит. Шерлок озадачен. Самый самоуверенный напыщенный осёл, которого Джон когда-либо встречал, и он смотрит на него так, словно совершенно сбит с толку.

А ещё у Шерлока перехватывало дыхание, когда Джон прикасался к нему.

Джон прикасается к Шерлоку так часто, как только может, не будучи совершенно очевидным.

Во второй раз Джон целует Шерлока, когда они возвращаются домой после ужина. Это не после дела, и это не после погони, и они не ссорились в течение нескольких дней (Шерлок, на самом деле, был удивительно заботлив, что странно для Джона, хотя он понимает, почему тот такой. С другой стороны, Шерлок точно знает, какой Джон пьёт чай, и то, что его ожидает дымящаяся кружка на тумбочке утром, достаточно далеко от будильника, чтобы это было не опасно, довольно мило).

Шерлок стоит позади Джона на лестнице, полностью сосредоточившись на только что полученном сообщении (судя по тому, как он тяжело дышит, оно от Майкрофта, и Джон гадает, не придётся ли пломбировать ещё один корневой канал − у Майкрофта ужасно мягкие зубы).

 _«Сейчас самое подходящее время, верно?»_ − задумывается Джон. Он останавливается и оборачивается.

Шерлок останавливается на ступеньку ниже него. Идеальная высота. Тот всё ещё отвлекается на свой телефон.

− Джон, что случилось...

То, что Шерлок собирался спросить, замерло у него на губах, когда Джон приподнял его подбородок одним пальцем и прижал их лбы друг к другу. На мгновение глаза Шерлока снова становятся похожи на миллион осколков стекла, и Джон задаётся вопросом, что же в нём самом так сильно его пугает.

Впрочем, с этим придётся подождать. А сейчас...

− Привет, − улыбаясь, тихо говорит Джон.

У Шерлока от удивления отвисает челюсть.

Джон пользуется случаем, чтобы взять телефон из рук Шерлока и засунуть его в карман своей куртки. Он мягко закрывает челюсть Шерлока (в основном), а затем медленно, леденяще медленно, проводит кончиками пальцев по рукам Шерлока к его горлу. Дыхание Шерлока внезапно становится прерывистым, и он покачивается там, где стоит.

Джон улыбается и наклоняется ближе, пока их губы не соприкасаются. Шерлок закрывает глаза.

− Нет, − говорит Джон, улыбаясь в мягкие губы Шерлока. − Открой.

Когда Шерлок повинуется, его улыбка становится шире.

Джон целует его, продолжая улыбаться. Целует его до тех пор, пока Шерлок не начинает издавать тихие и низкие звуки от желания, казалось бы, не замечая их. Целует его, пока руки Шерлока порхают над ним, всё ещё не уверенные, не исчезнет ли он, пока Джон не берёт эти руки и не кладёт их себе на бёдра. Джон целует Шерлока до тех пор, пока взгляд в его глазах не разбивается вдребезги, хотя на этот раз по другой причине.


End file.
